


Love is love

by Hotgitay



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Pregnancy, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Missing scene from tryingAmy and Jake come clean to their closest friends about their efforts to get pregnant
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Love is love

“Did I hear that correctly?”Raymond inquires 

“Hopefully at some point we’ll be the new threes company”Jake responded 

“Love when you make smart references”Amy smirked coming closer kissing Jake softly 

“Why didn’t you tell us about any of this?”Charles asked Jake 

“Amy and I had our reasons”Jake replies to his best friend 

“It’s about time peraltiago started making a baby”Charles excitedly said 

Rosa gave Charles a judgmental look of concern “Did you hear how dirty that just sounded?”

“Love is love”Charles says in his own defense 

“Well I’m happy for you guys”Rosa offered kudos to the married couple 

“Who knew that trying to get pregnant could be so hard?”Amy drunkenly states 

“Seems like the Mrs has had one too many drinks”Jake had to stop her before she became six drink Amy 

“Jake a little drinking never hurt nobody”Amy pouted trying to plead with her husband 

“I believe Santiago is drunk”Raymond pointed out 

“No shit captain obvious”Rosa rolled her eyes 

“We can watch die hard over and over again”Amy tried tempting her husband 

“How can I say no to die hard?”Jake was in a predicament now 

“You go Amy”Charles enthusiastically cheered Amy on 

“Seriously Charles you’re not helping”Rosa shut Charles down cutting him off


End file.
